


You don't need to speak (I know, I know)

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crying, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Sometimes, Ace needs more than just Deuce's presence by his side to know he loves him.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	You don't need to speak (I know, I know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/gifts).



> For Chromi's bday!!! love u pal happy bday geddit 😘❤️❤️✨
> 
> (Special thanks to Lucky as well for sprinting this with me ✌️💕)

"Are you sure?" Deuce asked quietly. His hands were remarkably delicate where they settled on Ace's hips, calloused but gentle. "We can always stop if you don't like it. Just say the word, you know I'll listen."

"I know," Ace managed. it came out slightly too choked. He swallowed thickly and tried again, doing his best to steady his breathing. "I trust you, Deuce. I wouldn't have made you my first mate otherwise." Deuce's hands tightened, just barely. The pads of his thumbs skimmed Ace's skin, tracing the dip of his hips towards his groin and Ace shuddered. Goosebumps rose under Deuce's touch. "I  _ trust _ you, Deuce."

Deuce exhaled out slowly. Ace could feel his fingers twitch, a barely restrained movement to do  _ something. _ "You really do," Deuce breathed out. His voice was awed. Ace shivered. "You really do."

His first mate leaned forward and Ace squirmed a little when lips pressed against his collarbone. It always made him a little nervous to have something so close to his neck, to his back–– but not Deuce. When teeth gently, so gently, bit into his throat, all Ace did was moan. 

"You trust me." Deuce whispered into his skin. His palms slid from Ace's hips down to his thighs. "I would never hurt you. I would never betray you. I love you, Ace."

Despite everything in him screaming not to, tears pricked Ace's eyes. They always did when Deuce said that. Careful hands pried his legs open and Ace let them fall, relaxed and pliant. 

"I love you," Deuce murmured again. "I love you so much. I love everything about you." Fingers traced down the muscle of Ace's inner thighs. "I love your freckles, and your eyes, and the way you laugh when the others argue." Ace raised his hips with a whimper when Deuce's deft touch trailed lower, lower–– "I love the way you fight. You look so beautiful all the time, and it always makes me––" Ace cut him off with a cry as fingers wrapped around his cock. "––so beautiful, Ace. My Captain. My––"

"Please," Ace begged. Deuce looked up at him, his face so unwavering in soft. He blurred in his vision as Ace blinked away tears. "Deuce,  _ please..." _

Lips pressed cool to his cheek, kissing away salt. Ace shuddered violently at the touch of them, shutting his eyes as they continued to settle butterfly kisses all over his face. Deuce's body, cool against his. Leaning over him, against him, cool and grounding and  _ there _ .

"I love you, Ace," Deuce whispered. "I love you so, so much. You're my life. You're my  _ everything." _

Ace arched up into that touch, feeling as brittle as crackled glass. Deuce's thighs anchored under his. Deuce's hands between his legs. Deuce's lips on his cheek. Fingers dipped, explorative and slick, between his cheeks, and Ace sighed.

"Still alright?" Deuce asked quietly. Ace nodded, humming weakly. He barely even felt ashamed of it. Even restless and heated, his body relaxed into Deuce's arms as if he had run for hours. "Good. I'm very proud of you, you're doing so good." 

Spoken right into Ace's ear, a finger sliding up the knuckle into him, fingers twisting around his cock–– Ace made a pathetic whining noise. "Shh, that's it, good boy. Easy..." 

Two fingers. Deuce pressed them in deep, wet and effortless even as Ace clenched down hard on him. It had been a while since they had switched. His body ached in all ways, yearning but sore. Ace threw his head back as Deuce leaned down, tongue sliding along the strained muscle of his neck to his collar. His breath against Ace's nipples made him groan. 

"Good boy, one more. You're so good, doing so good for me. I love you so much..." A third finger, twisting up and grinding right into his prostate just as Deuce pressed his thumb into the sensitive underside of the head of his dick. Ace yelped a little at the suddenness of it, body seizing. "There you go, you're so beautiful Ace. You react so well."

"Deuce," Ace forced out, jerking as Deuce pulled his fingers free. The distinctive head of a cock nudged against his hole. His vision blurred further. "I can't–– I'm––"

"Say it, Ace." Gentle hands, gentle eyes. Deuce's hand, even slick from lube, remained steady on his hip. "Say it."

He couldn't. Tears spilled down his face and his breath hitched. The touch of Deuce's lips to his own, soothing and familiar, only made him sob into his first mate's mouth. His back curved into a tight arch, front pressing up against Deuce as he was slowly penetrated.

"I love you," deuce repeated. Over, and over, and over. His cock sank deep inside of Ace, burning him alive, and Ace cried openly as he trembled. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"No," Ace choked. His own hands–– he felt like he didn't even recognize them, felt like he was feeling them for the first time–– clutched desperately at Deuce. His grip must have hurt, must have burned–– Deuce didn't even flinch. "No, no, no––"

Lips on his. Lips on his cheek. Lips on his eyelids, Ace unsure when he had even squeezed them shut. "It's true. It's all true. You deserve so much, Ace. I love you so much." 

He wrapped his arms around Ace's lower back, pulling him up from the bed. Ace immediately wrapped himself as close to his first mate as he could. His legs tightened around Deuce's waist and he cried out helplessly as the movement forced Deuce's cock impossibly deeper inside of him. He could feel his heartbeat thudding against his insides. His dick rubbed against Deuce's stomach, smearing precum across both their skin.

It was all too much. His mind was going blank. Ace shuddered violently and squeezed Deuce to himself so tightly he could barely tell where he ended and Deuce began, whimpering as he spilled between their stomachs.

"I love you," Ace said, painfully, desperately, "I love you Deuce." Held so tight to his first mate, to his friend–– all he could do was shake and cry. "I love you," He sobbed, and when Deuce groaned and came inside of him he felt like he was drowning. "I love you too."

For a long moment, they both just sat there. Ace continued to tremble. His head tucked into the cool curve of Deuce's neck, barely able to handle the endless way Deuce whispered to him. Every little praise made him want to curl up and hide. 

Deuce's hands rubbed up and down his back, soothing at tense muscles. "Feel okay?" He asked quietly. He relaxed a little when Ace nodded, not bothering to pull away. "That's good. you did a really good job, Ace." He didn't seem perturbed when Ace didn't reply. "I'm going to take care of you now, okay?" Deuce said, as if he hadn't–– as if he wasn't  _ always taking _ care of Ace. It made Ace want to cry all over again. Instead, he squeezed tighter, something in his chest loosening when Deuce laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, I know. Come on, Captain, let's clean you up." 

**Author's Note:**

> (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ 🎉


End file.
